The Skank Reflex alternative
by Rachelshamyfan
Summary: Set in season 5, a very different take on what might of happened after Penny and Raj woke up in Leonard's bed
1. Chapter 1

_**Set at the start of season 5 and just a different take on what happened after Penny and Raj woke up in Leonard's bed and what might happen if they dated**_

_**All reviews are appreciated**_

Penny woke up with a raging hangover and an arm across her body pinning her to the bed, turning her head slightly she was surprised to see Raj and then even more surprised to find she was in Leonard's room, deciding the best course of action was to leave, she got out of bed just as Raj woke up

"Raj what happened last night, did we sleep together?" asked Penny

Raj's response was to shrug his shoulders as his selective mutism kicked in

"Seriously Raj, you are going to have to get that sorted out soon, if you can't even talk to me after we have been naked in bed together" said Penny

Raj just nodded and smiled

Penny left the room with her shoes in her hands, followed by Raj wrapped up in the duvet, they were to get a surprise to see Sheldon with Howard by the front door and Leonard slouched on the couch

"What's going on? Asked Leonard sitting up straighter in shock at seeing his ex girlfriend with one of his closest friends

"Its nothing" said Penny laughing slightly nervously and walking out of the apartment and towards her own.

"Raj are you going to tell me? Asked Leonard

"We got drunk and fell asleep together, that's all" said Raj

"In my bed?" replied Leonard

"Well I do kind of live here, now you are living with my sister" replied Raj

"Oh so that's what this is then, some sort of revenge?

"What do you mean"

"Well you hate the fact that I'm sleeping with your sister in your apartment and in your bed, so you are going to do the nasty with my ex girlfriend in my bed" replied Leonard, standing up, he found himself getting angry for some reason

"Leonard grow up, its nothing to do with that, we both got drunk and fell asleep that is all, I'm going to get dressed and leave for work" said Raj walking away but Leonard ran after him and grabbed him

"You bastard, you know how much I care about Penny and yet you couldn't wait to jump in there could you" said Leonard shaking Raj by the shoulders, Howard jumped in to pull Leonard away whilst Sheldon just stared in shock

"Leonard not everything is about you, you are seeing somebody else and you have no say on who Penny sees, in fact I am going to get dressed and go and see her straight away" said Raj

"You can't do that" said Leonard

"Just watch me" said Raj walking away

10 minutes later Raj was dressed and walked over towards Penny's apartment, he had found a bottle of beer in the fridge and was able to speak when she answered

"Penny I just want to talk to you if that's ok?

"I think that would be best so that we can clarify what happened last night, most of it is a blur" said Penny sitting down on the sofa with Raj

"Well we didn't sleep together if that's what you are referring to, but we did kiss and get naked together, I remember that much at least"

"Ok, how were the boys when you left?

"Well Leonard was mad but he has no right to be, you are not his property to be jealous over" replied Raj

"Especially as he is seeing Priya and she is doing her best to keep us apart" said Penny

"Penny would you like to go on a date with me? Nothing too serious though, you know I like you and I want to get to know you better"

"A date with you? Replied Penny in surprise

"Yes, I'm tired of being alone and I would love for you to just give me a chance, if you don't like how it goes then we can just forget about it" said Raj

"Ok why not, where and when were you thinking?

"Maybe dinner and then dancing tomorrow night?

"Sure it's a date" said Penny

"I will pick you up at 7 then" said Raj smiling at Penny

They both stood up and Raj leant into hug Penny and she responded by hugging him back and kissing him on the cheek, Raj left the apartment just as Leonard and Sheldon were leaving 4A

"Bye Penny, see you tomorrow" said Raj kissing her back on the cheek and going into 4a, leaving Leonard staring at Penny as Sheldon walked down the stairs

"Penny what's going on, why are you seeing him tomorrow? Asked Leonard

"Leonard it's not really any of your business, you are seeing Priya and I am free to see whoever I want" said Penny going back into her apartment, leaving Leonard none the wiser

Penny wasn't due at work until 6pm and at 1pm she received a skype call from Amy who was on her lunch break at work

"Hi Ames, how are you?

"Yes fine, Sheldon just told me what happened last night, are you ok?

"Yeah I am good, what did he tell you?

"Just that you and Raj emerged from Leonard's bedroom in a very dishevelled way and Leonard was mad about it"

"Yes well according to Raj we didn't sleep together but I think we came close, he has asked me on a date tomorrow night and I have accepted" said Penny

"Really, that is a surprise, bestie let me ask are you only seeing Raj because Leonard is seeing Priya?

"No of course not, why do you ask?

"Sheldon said that's what Leonard said he thinks is going on and Priya doesn't want you near Leonard" replied Amy

"Amy, I don't think that's what's going on, Raj isn't like that and its just one date, if it doesn't work out then no harm has been done"

"Ok I have to get back to work but call me after your date and let me know how it went" said Amy

"Sure, see you later Amy" replied Penny signing off

Meanwhile at Caltech, Leonard had gone to Raj's office to find out what was going on, he was still mad at Raj and Howard had gone with him to try and defuse any situation that might occur, Sheldon had decided he didn't care enough to come

"Raj we need to talk and you can go back home to your own apartment now as well" said Leonard

"I have nothing to say to you Leonard" replied Raj

"Did you know Priya is going back to India?

"Of course, she is my sister after all and I have always known that her stay here was only temporary" replied Raj

"Yet you couldn't tell me, I thought we were friends" said Leonard

"Leonard it's nothing to do with me, you will have to ask Priya why she didn't tell you and we are friends" said Raj

"Yeah right, friends don't do what you have done with Penny"

"Leonard I think you are being hypocritical here, you are sleeping with Raj's sister and even I know you don't go with friend's sisters" replied Howard

"Priya and I are in love though" replied Leonard

"If she really loved you, she would have told you sooner that she was going back to India, rather than leading you on and letting you think she was staying" replied Raj

"Are you saying she just used me? Asked Leonard

"As I have said, you need to talk to her, your relationship with her is nothing to do with me" replied Raj again

"Are you going to tell me what you are doing with Penny? Asked Leonard

"No and It's nothing to do with you, now if you would excuse me I have work to do" said Raj dismissing Leonard by opening his laptop and starting some work

"Raj, you better not hurt her that's all I will say" said Leonard looking red with anger

"You have no rights over her remember that Leonard, oh and close the door behind you" said Raj and Howard had to pull Leonard out the room

Raj started to think about the plans for his date with Penny, he wanted it to be special and he could more than afford special, he rang up a local limo company and organised a limo to take them around tomorrow night and he booked the best restaurant in Pasadena and text Penny to let her know the details of where they would be going

_**Next chapter will have Raj and Penny's date and depending on the reviews this may turn into a longer story or I might just end it after the date**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**The response to this story has been great and I would like to thank everybody for their comments and reviews**_

_**This is just a two chapter story**_

Penny was a lot smarter than people thought, she wasn't a dumb blonde but she had decided on her date to utilise her acting skills, she knew exactly why Raj had asked her out and she had found out from Bernadette via Howard that Raj had changed the venue from somewhere in Pasadena to drinks at The Four Seasons in Beverley Hills before they went to The Boulevard restaurant inside the hotel that Raj had booked and she wanted to impress Raj, but not enough that he would see through her.

After telling Amy & Bernadette of her plans she put on a knee length black dress with just a hunt of cleavage and black heels and she settled down and waited for Raj to pick her up, he had text her to say he would be by at 645pm, but as she was waiting there was a knock at the door, looking through the spy hole she saw it was Leonard and was tempted to ignore the knock but answered anyway, Leonard came storming in, despite Penny's protests

"Leonard, what do you want?

"Penny I don't want you to go out with Raj tonight, he is just using you to get to me" replied Leonard

"I really don't think this is anything to do you with you Leonard, I am going out with him whether you like it or not"

"I am just worried that he's going to hurt you"

"Well you know what I am a big girl and can look after myself, he will be here in a minute and I don't want you to be here when he arrives" said Penny

"You are making a big mistake going out with him Penny, you will see that" said Leonard before leaving the apartment

Penny was confused by Leonard's reaction, deciding there was nothing she could do about it for now, she turned back to the TV just as there was another knock on the door, she answered it and found Raj at the door

"Hello Penny, would you care to escort me to the limo? Asked Raj holding his arm out for her

"Sure" said Penny taking her key from the bowl and picking up her little clutch bag with her things in it, they walked down the stairs to the street and Penny found that Raj had hired a gold coloured limousine for the two of them and an ice bucket with Champagne

"Would you like a drink Penny? Asked Raj as the limo set off towards Beverley Hills

"Yes why not" said Penny as Raj poured her a glass "What made you ask me on a date?

"Well we are both single now and I thought it would be a good idea, I never imagined you would say yes" replied Raj

"Raj you are a very sweet guy, any girl would be lucky to have you" said Penny reaching over towards Raj and gently stroking his arm

"Really, well maybe you could be the lucky girl that is my next girlfriend, you know any girl I have I will treat very well indeed" said Raj offering Penny more champagne

"No more for me, thanks, maybe your selective mutism has held you back in meeting the right girl" said Penny

"I am hoping that after tonight, you will be that woman Penny" said Raj

"Well we will see how well tonight goes shall we" said Penny

They carried on chatting as the limo drove through the night towards Beverley Hills and shortly afterwards they arrived at the hotel, after telling the driver that he would call him when he was ready to leave, Raj tipped him and escorted Penny into the hotel and they were directed to the hotel bar, where Raj insisted on Penny having the most expensive Champagne on the menu, Raj felt things were going well especially as Penny was flirting with him, he felt loosened up now especially as he was able to talk with a drink inside him, shortly afterwards they were shown to the dining area and Raj was surprised to see that Amy and Bernadette were seated at the next table

"What are you two doing here? Asked Raj

"Oh we decided to treat ourselves to dinner, we very rarely get to enjoy such luxuries" replied Bernadette in a deadpan voice

"Did you know they were coming here"? asked Raj to Penny

"No how could I have known, you didn't tell me, perhaps its just a coincidence" replied Penny turning and winking at her two friends as the waiter appeared and took their orders, Raj felt the evening was turning into a disaster as he couldn't put his plan to seduce Penny into place especially with Amy and Bernadette listening to everything he and Penny were talking about.

Once their meal was finished Raj asked Penny if she would like to go dancing somewhere nearby, Penny was enthusiastic about it and after she included Bernadette and Amy in the invitation, Raj decided that he needed to be alone with Penny and whisked her off to the Limo and he told the driver to go before Bernadette and Amy left the hotel

"Raj why are we not waiting for Amy & Bernadette? Asked Penny

"Because this night was supposed to be about you and me, I don't want anybody else trying to muscle in and ruin our night together" replied Raj

"I hardly think they will ruin anything, they are our friends after all" replied Penny taking her phone out and texting her friends

"Penny would you like to come back to my place instead? Asked Raj hopefully

"Oh Raj you are naughty, I have had a very good night but I would prefer to head home now"

"Maybe I will join you" said Raj leaning in to kiss Penny

"What are you doing? Asked Penny leaning away from him

"I want to kiss you, I like you and want to be with you"

"Raj I don't think it's appropriate right now and I think you know exactly why I don't want to kiss you"

"What are you talking about" replied Raj looking confused

"The only reason you asked me out was to get back at Leonard and I only agreed because I felt I owed you a good night after our drunken mistake the other day"

"Penny this is not about Leonard and myself and I don't think it was a mistake"

"Well I do and whilst I am happy to be friends, I am not going to get in the middle of your anger at Leonard for dating your sister"

"So what was tonight about" asked Raj as the limo pulled up outside Penny's block

"Well I'm not proud of it but you are not the only one that can use people" said Penny taking the rest of the champagne, exiting the car and slamming the door without saying goodbye and running up the stairs to her apartment

Looking out of the window she saw that Raj and the car had gone and Amy and Bernadette were pulling up in a cab, shortly afterwards she let them in and thanked them for agreeing to join her on her plan, they drank the rest of the champagne and the girls had a sleepover before they went home the next day

Much later after Penny had said goodbye to her friends, Leonard came to see her

"Penny I think we need to talk, I know I had no right in telling you not to see Raj and I want to apologise"

"Its fine, you and he have some issues and I told Raj I wasn't getting in the middle of it and I am just as bad because I used Raj last night by letting him pay for everything and including Bernie and Amy in on the plan because I knew exactly what he was trying to do" replied Penny

"So you didn't actually want to go out with him? Asked Leonard

"No, anyway are you sure you are allowed to be alone with me, you know Priya hates you seeing me"

"Yes well Priya and I are over, she's going back to India next week, she was only here temporarily and Raj knew that but didn't tell me"

"Leonard I am sorry to hear that"

"Me too but these things happen" said Leonard looking sad

"Leonard do you think in time we could get back together?"

"I think that's a definite maybe" said Leonard smiling at her

"I am feeling a little bit bad about Raj though, maybe I should apologise?

"Penny just leave it for now, if he hasn't text you since last night then forget about it, he will get over it, I am sorry that you were in the middle of it though and I don't think any of us come off very well from the whole mess" said Leonard

"Maybe you are right" said Penny

"Anyway I have to pack up all the stuff that Priya has left and meet her to return it all, see you later Penny" said Leonard standing up and hugging Penny for a long time before leaving the apartment

Penny smiled to herself, things had worked out well in a roundabout sort of way, she wasn't overly happy at how she had treated Raj but she had her reasons for it and would deal with any repercussions should they occur


	3. Chapter 3

_**This will be the final chapter, was going to end it at chapter two but the whole thing needs resolving**_

Raj woke up at 8am the day after taking Penny out, he was furious at the way Penny treated him, he wasn't playing games or trying to get back at anybody and he wanted to prove this to Penny so after having breakfast and having a shower he sent Penny a text and drove over to her apartment ignoring her not before 11am rule

Penny let him in and Raj told her how he felt

"You must know that I had no intentions of getting back at Leonard for being with my sister, I am not that type of person, you know me Penny, I am not malicious and I can't believe you thought that"

"I still believe its true though, you can't stand Leonard with Priya and asking me out is the only way to get back at him"

"Well you are wrong and also you were out of order agreeing to come out with me last night and saying at the end you only did it to get back at me, now that's just spiteful Penny and completely out of order"

"So are you saying that you really wanted to take me out because you like me and not because of all the other stuff"

"Yes and after what you said at the end of the night, I am not even sure that I want to stay friends with you, that was an appalling way to treat somebody" replied Raj in an angry tone

Penny was stunned, she originally went out with Raj to try and prove something but now she realised how stupid she had been admitting she only did it to play Raj at his own game and for him to then admit that he genuinely liked her

"Raj I am sorry and I don't know what to say and you treated me very well last night and I threw it back in your face, is there anything I can do to make it up to you?

Raj thought about it and decided to be mischievous and knowing just how much Penny hated cultural sciencey things, he made a suggestion

"Well ok, I would really like to go to The California Science centre and maybe some other museums?"

"Sure just let me know when you are free and we can go" said Penny trying not to look appalled at the thought

"Are you working today?

"No why?

"Let's go now then, we can go for breakfast and make the most of the day" said Raj

"Right fine, let me just go and get ready"

"No problem I am going to speak to Leonard and sort this out"

Penny went off to her bedroom to get dressed and Raj walked over to 4a and knocked, Leonard answered and let him in

"Look we need to talk, I don't want us to fall out over Priya or Penny and whether we are trying to get back at each other, because that's just not the case" said Raj

"Yes I think I can see that now, our egos got in the way and I spoke to Penny last night and she said she felt bad about how she treated you last night"

"Yes I know I just went over to speak to her and she was very apologetic after I told her what I think of her and she offered to take me out for the day"

"Your going out with her today? Asked Leonard in surprise

"Yes she's just getting ready now and don't worry there isn't going to be anything romantic or date like about it" replied Raj

"Right, where is she taking you?

"The California Science Museum" replied Raj with a smirk

"She offered to take you there?

"Well yeah but only after she suggested taking me out and asking where I wanted to go"

"Well I didn't think she would suggest it" replied Leonard as Penny knocked on the door and let herself in

"Hey guys you two alright? Asked Penny

"Yes thanks, Raj was just telling me about your exciting day out" replied Leonard, he knew Penny well enough that she wouldn't enjoy today but she was trying to redeem herself

"Oh yes I can't wait, anyway you ready Raj?

"Yes let's go"

They walked down the stairs in silence and Penny drove them towards the museum, though once they got there they went to a nearby café for breakfast, although it was now almost 1130 so it was more like brunch than anything else, then Penny announced she had to go to an ATM for some cash

"No need Penny, I have a yearly membership so we can get in for free and park for free"

"But I thought the whole point of me taking you out was to pay for everything" replied Penny in confusion

"Where did you get that idea from? I never said anything about money" replied Raj

Penny looked at Raj and realised that was true and that she was about to probably have in her eyes, the most boring day ever and it was all her fault for suggesting it

"Fine let's just go in then" said Penny in a huff

Once they were inside, Raj led the way round the museum, he hadn't been for a few months and was excited to show Penny his favourite parts, Penny decided that rather sulk about it, to just make the most of the day

"Come on lets go on the Motion Based Simulator, its fun and you will experience some of what Howard went through when he went to space"

"Fine" said Penny, though once she was on the simulator she found that she enjoyed it and then suggested she and Raj go on the High Wire Bicycle and the Cliff Climb which they did and Raj realised she only wanted to do stuff she enjoyed and rather than make her bored with the stuff he liked he made a suggestion

"You know Penny I know this stuff doesn't excite you, so why don't you go to the IMAX cinema, see what's on and come back and find me afterwards"

"No Raj, I promised you a fun day out and I don't want to get out of it"

"Oh but you do, I know you don't really want to be here"

"That's true but I am happy to be here"

"Fine, lets go through the rest of the exhibits and then I will take you out for dinner"

"Raj! I can't let you do that" said Penny in surprise

"Why not?

"Because you paid for everything last night and I took advantage and it should be me paying"

"Well just remember in future then, that taking advantage of somebody's generosity and then admitting it the next day and offering to take them out will often lead to having to do something you may not like doing" replied Raj

"So your not mad at me anymore over all the money you spent on me?

"The money is not the issue Penny and you know that"

Penny looked at Raj and realised that he was being truthful and she made herself a promise to never take advantage of anybody ever again

"Today hasn't been all bad you know Raj, I did enjoy some of it"

"Well if you ever want to come again, let me know and I will bring you"

"Yeah I said I enjoyed some of it, don't push it! Laughed Penny

"Come on lets go find somewhere for dinner" said Raj

_**And that's a wrap**_

_**Thank you for all the comments**_


End file.
